The Mister Phantomhive and His Loyal Butler
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Pada akhirnya, Sebastian selalu penasaran akan akhir dari cerita Sang Tuan Phantomhive dan pelayannya yang setia.


**Disclaimer:** Black Butler ditulis oleh Yana Toboso. Jelas bukan punya saya.

 **Warning:** Rated T dan temanya _dark_. DLDR. _Read at your own risk_.

.

.

.

"Ciel, kali ini kau takkan melakukan hal yang berbahaya lagi, kan?"

Teriakkan dan genggaman pada kerah kemejanya tak sedikitpun menggetarkan hati lelaki itu. Lelaki itu ingin pergi, tetapi giliran tangannya yang ditarik oleh sang wanita. Lelaki itu menoleh, dan ia merasa tarikan kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Maka ia berhenti, dan mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa, jadi tenang saja."

Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan sang wanita dengan lembut, tetapi di balik kelembutannya, ada aura mencekam yang memaksa sang wanita untuk mundur, untuk menyerah, untuk bungkam.

.

Ciel sudah tahu dari lama kalau ia akan menjadi tipikal pria semacam ini. Tipikal pria yang tidak banyak omong pada pasangannya, tipikal pria yang dingin dan cuek, tetapi masih bisa dibilang bertanggung jawab. Ketika ia menyadari kalau Elizabeth pernah menduganya memiliki selingkuhan, Ciel dibuat tertawa karenanya. Meskipun kehidupannya dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita, mulai dari yang terhormat sampai yang "terhormat", Ciel tidak pernah berniat untuk bermain dalam lingkaran seperti itu.

Suatu hari, pelayan setianya pernah bertanya, "kalau memang Anda tidak memiliki perasaan kepadanya, kenapa Anda masih menikahinya?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Sebastian, aku telah ditakdirkan untuk menikahinya. Aku tak mungkin menolaknya."

"Hanya karena itu? Hanya karena permintaan orangtuanya?"

Ciel diam, malas menjawab. Sebastian tertawa kecil dibuatnya, "meskipun kewajiban, Anda tetap saja melakukan sesuatunya bak seorang suami. Tak ada perempuan lain yang menarik bagi Anda, Tuan?"

"Kau akan tahu kalau ada, Sebastian. Kupikir aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku di luar bersamamu. Dan yah, tentu saja, karena aku telah menikahinya, aku harus bertanggung jawab. Hanya itu."

"Yah, memang."

Kedua pria itu memilih diam. Meskipun diamnya Sebastian bermakna lain.

.

.

.

Jauh sebelum Ciel memutuskan akan menikahi Elizabeth seperti yang dikultuskan oleh keluarganya, Sebastian telah tahu kalau Ciel takkan pernah menjadi suami yang baik.

Ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana sorot mata seorang anak lelaki dalam kurungan penjara ketika melihatnya.

Ia memang takut melihatnya – mungkin itu pertama kalinya ia melihat iblis secara langsung. Namun, rasa takutnya tak dapat meredakan perasaannya yang lainnya. Di saat rumahnya terbakar, Ciel telah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya. Itu yang menyebabkannya tak peduli lagi pada dirinya sendiri dan dalam usia seperti itu, berani mengikat kontrak dengan makhluk sepertinya.

Ciel sendiri tahu, bahwa dari semua makhluk supernatural, iblis lah makhluk yang paling mengerikan. Seluruh obsesi yang adanya adalah obsesi jahat dan licik. Dan Sebastian hanyalah salah satu di antara mereka yang diberi nama.

Nama Sebastian sendiri Ciel ambil dari nama anjing kesayangannya dahulu – anjing yang selalu menemani hari-harinya ketika yang lainnya tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk bersenang-senang padanya. Ketika ia masih bisa tertawa-tawa saat menjahili Elizabeth sampai dimarahi. Ketika ia masih peduli akan gadis itu.

.

.

Namun bagaimanapun, untuk dapat pulih seperti ini, sebagian besarnya adalah karya Sebastian. Meskipun ia tak pernah mau mengakuinya, Sebastian lah yang lebih cocok menjadi Tuan Phantomhive, bukan dirinya.

Meskipun begitu, Sebastian tak pernah memposisikan dirinya lebih tinggi daripada sekedar menjadi pelayannya. Wajar saja, toh Ciel membayarnya dengan harga yang setimpal – jiwanya, kemanusiaannya.

Hari ini mengikat kontrak dengan Sebastian, ia sadar betul kalau ia telah kehilangan perasaan kemanusiaannya. Yang ada dalam dirinya adalah insting untuk bertahan hidup – dan sesekali ia perlu perasaan kemanusiaan untuk hal itu.

.

.

Insting untuk bertahan hidup, karena sesungguhnya Ciel tak mau mengibarkan bendera putih dan tunduk terhadap apapun.

Selama ia hidup, Sebastian takkan pernah mendapat posisi yang lebih tinggi darinya. Juga, tak dapat melakukan apa-apa – ia terkekang di sini karena kontrak mereka.

Sebastian yang menyadari hal ini hanya bisa tertawa saja – tatkala, manusia bisa menjadi makhluk yang paling serakah yang pernah ada.

.

.

Tetapi, mana ada iblis yang mau terpendaya oleh manusia. Mereka raja dosa. Mereka akar dari segala pemikiran licik yang ada.

Maka, Sebastian selalu berada di sisi Ciel, berlutut padanya dan memanggilnya Tuan, melayani segala permintaannya dan tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Ia senang melihat Ciel tertawa, ia akan mencari jalan keluar bila tuannya mengalami masalah – _segala jalan keluar._ Dan Ciel akan menimbang sarannya dengan cara yang tak biasa – _apakah saran pelayanku ini akan tetap membuatku bertahan hidup?_

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Sebastian selalu penasaran akan akhir dari cerita Sang Tuan Phantomhive dan pelayannya yang setia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Halooo semua! Di pengunjung tahun ane datang publish fanfic Kuroshitsuji... udah lama ane gak main ke fandom ini (dan ke ffn juga sih) XD

Maaf yah belum bisa lanjutin fanfic lama T_T

Terima kasih telah membaca. Boleh kalau mau review ;D


End file.
